Ahsoka Tano (Legends)/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Adolf Hitler (Wolfenstein) (by DarthVader1997) In Berlin, the capital of the evil Third Reich of the Nazi Germany, a empire in war, at the night, in the heart of the Third Reich, there is German parliament, the Reichstag, there is a bunker in underneath the own Reichstag's building. Then, in the dark sky appears a Red-hued Jedi Starfighter, the troopers don't see it, but later that starfighter is aproaching to the Reichstag, the starfighter lands near the building, and the cockpit of the ship opens and a mysterious hooded girl exits out of the starfighter, the two SS troopers aproach to her, they speaks with her harshly in their language (German), but she don't understand them and later they got angry with her releasing their firearms. The two troopers shoot at her with their firearms, but she released two Lightsabers and converted the bullets in mursh of fudged metal, the two SS troopers gets scared and run of her, but she leap her hand and a mysterious telekinetical force leaps one of them, then she used that man to throw the other, but she spared their lives, leaving them unconscious, now that mysterious girl throws her cloak, revealing her, that girl is Ahsoka Tano. Now, she enters in the Reichstag's doors, Ahsoka stealthily walks through the winding corridors of the German parliament, hiding and using her force powers to trick the guards watching there without arousing any suspicion, until she comes to a secret passage, and the same passage leads her to the secret underground bunker Reichstag, now she gets stranged at see the bunker complex but she takes courage and enters the main room of the bunker, at enter she ignites her lightsabers at see a Hitler Ghost, the puppet tries to fry Ahsoka with his mounted chest flamethrower, but she dodges easily the flame and deals a lightsaber blow to the Fake Hitler, destroying it, before one of Ahsoka's lightsabers beats it, the puppet makes a malevolous laugh. She knows that ´´Hitler`` is not the real, then Ahsoka turns left and enters to the second door and founds in that room two SS Honor Guards, they shoot at her trying to beat her, but Ahsoka is more quicker than the two wardens and she with her lightsabers converts the bullets into multiple murshes of fudged metal, they gets scared and run for save their lives, but Ahsoka don't pursues them to deal a final blow to them, she continues her adventure inside the Reichstag bunker. Then, she crosses the colonade and turns left, and founds other SS guard and another Hitler Ghost, now Ahsoka uses the force to grip the SS guard and throw it to the Hitler Ghost destroying it and making the SS guard unconscious because the small fall and hit, she then goes back to where before had frightened the two SS guards and enters to a similar room like the left room, but that similar room is in the right, and also the same foes, Ahsoka repeated the same process with the two foes, and then goes back again to the same principal site and turns staright and enters to the second door and founds a Wehrmacht trooper, Ahsoka scares him using the same process who she used to scare those SS guards, but she turns left and founds other Hitler Ghost and a key the back of the room, Ahsoka destroys easily that Hitler Ghost with her lightsabers, and goes to the back to the room and gets that golden key, she turns right and sees other Hitler Ghost, Ahsoka gets annoyed too much, and that Hitler Ghost like the other Hitler Ghost, gets destroyed by Ahsoka and her lightsabers. Now, she uses that key to open the grey metalic door of the right back of the room, she unlocks it and enters to a new room, Ahsoka hears a voice of a man wearing a robotic armor saying: -Die, du dummes Mädchen aus einer anderen Galaxie!. (Die, you stupid girl from another galaxy!). Then Ahsoka replies to him: -You will be Adolf Hitler, the evil Dictator who rules this rare country, I have a hint for you. You can not fool me with puppets that look like you and spits fire from their chests, is noticeable that they are very poorly made!. Now Hitler, like much times gets too furious: SIE WIE ANDERE, DIE MIR ENTGEGEN SIND DIE, KLEINE GÖRE!! (YOU WILL DIE LIKE OTHERS WHO ARE CONTRARY TO ME, LITTLE BRAT!!). An armored Adolf Hitler, armed with four Gatling chain guns, appears to left side of the room, Ahsoka aproaches to him and Hitler shoots his guns with all his anger, but she uses her lightsabers to fudge his bullets quickly and deals some lightsaber hits to broke his armor, despite that he goes to shoot at Ahsoka trying to kill her, but she is more faster and quick reflexed and dodges all the bullets and hides to a wall. Hitler search her with all his fury to kill her brutally, but Ahsoka appears on Hitler's back to attack him, she deals some lightsaber slashes on Hitler's armor until the armor gets destroyed leaving an armorless and more outrageous Adolf Hitler, who only has as weapon two of his Chain guns, Hitler tries to kill Ahsoka with his bullets, but he gets out of ammo after shoot them, now Ahsoka uses her force powers to grapple telekinetically all the bullets shooted by the own Hitler. Then Ahsoka uses those bullets to hit Hitler only to wound and defeating him without kill him, but those bullets are of a big caliber and are too much and wounds mortally him leave him dying. Hitler is now lying in the soil dying from his own bullets, Ahsoka sees Hitler bleeding to the death, then she says: -I can't kill you, but your own bullets that you shooted to kill me, will do it. Before dying, Hitler says: -''Eva... Auf Wiedersehen! (Eva... Goodbye!). And dies of bleeding. Ahsoka returns her own steps toward the doors of the Reichstag, she gets out of the Reichstag and takes her Jedi Starfighter to continue her own duties and adventures. '''WINNER: ''AHSOKA TANO''' Expert's Opinion Despite be not brutal like Hitler, Ahsoka used her intelligence, skill, known habilities, training, agility, lightsabers and force powers to defeat the insane and maniacal evil Führer of the Nazi Germany from Wolfenstein 3D, other factor to Ahsoka's victory, is that Hitler is not intelligent, skilled, well trained, stealthy, quicker and agile than Ahsoka. To see the original battle, weapons and votes click here. Category:Battle Subpage